


The Alligator's Treat

by Midnightcat1



Category: Batman: The Animated Series, DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU, Superman: The Animated Series
Genre: Episode: s01e27 The Underdwellers, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-12-26 08:51:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18279827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: The Sewer King smiled as he stood near a pet alligator.





	The Alligator's Treat

I never created Batman TAS.

 

The Sewer King smiled as he stood near a pet alligator. ''My children are going to return with lots and lots of pretties. Yes. Yes. Yes.   
They are. They are,'' he said.

A sudden thoughtful expression formed. ''Pretties for their king.'' He began to focus on the alligator. His smile returned at a snail's pace.  
''Perhaps pretties for a pet,'' he said. The Sewer King scratched the alligator's snout and laughed. He watched while the tail wagged. 

The Sewer King heard footsteps prior to a new frown. *My children returned with lots and lots of pretties for their king?* Perhaps there were trespassers. Perhaps a trespasser followed the children down the streets of Gotham City. The Sewer King also heard the alligator while it snarled.   
One new smile formed. His pet always protected him. 

The Sewer King continued to scowl after many children appeared. He watched while they approached him and placed several valuables in front of his boots. He thought he heard extra footsteps. The Sewer King saw a large collar on a girl's palms. There were many jewels on the collar. A collar big enough for a large dog. One glance at the alligator.

A new smile materialized on the Sewer King's face. ''Pretties for a king. One pretty for a pet,'' he said. The Sewer King took the collar before he placed it around the alligator's neck. ''Do you like your new pretty, my pet?'' He laughed again the minute the alligator's tail wagged.   
He remembered other pets. 

There was another frown. The Sewer King faced his children. ''ALL OF YOU! TO THE STREETS AGAIN! OBTAIN LOTS AND LOTS OF PRETTIES FOR PETS! SCATTER!'' he shouted. He watched as the children ran from him. 

The Sewer King stretched his arms before he fell asleep with his head on the alligator's side. His eyes opened a few minutes later. New footsteps. After frowning again, the Sewer King sat up. Nothing but complete darkness. Footsteps ceased. He fell asleep again.

New footsteps were why the Sewer King sat up and scowled. He viewed a man holding the alligator's new collar. He glanced at the alligator while it continued to sleep. The Sewer King forgot about his children stealing lots and lots of pretties. ''THIEF!'' The Sewer King watched as the wide-eyed man fled. His shoulders slumped. *My children should return with new pretties for pets. Maybe!* he thought. 

 

THE END


End file.
